Avengers card battles
by nlocartoon
Summary: The heroes/villains are captured in card and spread over another dimension called "duelist world". meanwhile, Akira akatsuki is taking a summer course with his brother, Hikaru , to improve his skill. Akira would never known that this summer course would change his life from now on. basically based on Disk wars avengers(with changing some plots) and mixing with Yu-gi-oh idea :D
1. Introduction : Characters and Concept

**Notice for reader :** Sorry for being/behave too much fanclub =w= anyway, Here I go! (and sorry for bad English TwT )

Right now, I'm addict to Disk wars Avengers! despite the other's complaining, this show is quite great! I wish they could make more! "Ahem!, Back to the point, I've come with the idea of "what if the disks were cards? like yugioh cards?" then, I can't stop thinking about this idea = w = **Avengers card battles** (I'm not good at naming thing, sorry ; w ; and maybe I will change the name later... )

 **Story summery :** (Doesn't quite like the original one, it's totally different if you ask ^^; since I change a lot of plots

"In another dimension where the heroes live, the heroes (as well as villains) has gone missing everyday and the avengers has to solve before it too late but they end up disappear too. While in Duelist world, Akira Akatsuki decides to take a summer course to improve his dueling skill with his brother, Hikaru. He didn't know that his life will be completely changed after meet 2 mystery cards...

 **PS. Avengers, Marvel/Disk wars and Yu-gi-oh don't belong to me. They're belong to rightful owner =w= I just add some (stupid) ideas about this ^w^**

* * *

 **Main Characters info - Hero side:**

 **Akira Akatsuki** \- Cheerful, Hot-blood, strong sense of justice boy. Ammeter at dueling and later decides to take summer course for improving it. His ace partners are Iron man (Xyz) and AG.(Asgardian) Trickster Lord - Loki (Synchro)

 **Iron man/Tony Stark** \- Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist as always + talkative, ego. He always saying something that opposite to what he thinks (Tsundere) and like to taunt Loki. He is one of Akira's ace partners.

 **Loki Odinson** \- Calm, Smart,Prideful but these change when he's with Tony...,can't stand when someone (especially Tony) saying bad about his magic and tricks , Loki's interest over weapon/machinery and fantasy dream. He's also one of Akira's ace partners together with Tony.

 _Note =_

\- Akira's deck is mixing between Machine and Spellcaster monsters. also, Akira isn't kind of "think before he leaps"

\- He seems to be a little more diligent than his original such as during his free time, Akira will do his homework and even read a book (but always interrupted by Tony and Loki's argument)

\- Tony and Loki always having argument (more violence than with Cap and mostly Tony is the one who start first) and like to challenge each other. Their relationship is rival-friend.

\- Loki isn't a bad guy here (sorry Loki's fanboy/girl) since he always get what he want (and enough tsudere-love from his (foster) father making him doesn't want anything)

*Spoiler* When Tony and Loki combine their power, they can form something really powerful...

 **Hikaru Akatsuki** \- Older brother of Akira and second oldest member of the kids. Calm, caring, mature than every member of the team. He is the synchro duelist (not the riding one yet) He takes summer course with Akira to watch over him. His ace partner is AG. Thunder mighty - Thor (Synchro)

 **Thor Odinson** \- Despite his god-like appearance, he is the Kind-heart, strong, fluffy, gentle (adoptive)brother of Loki. He really loves his brother and his teammates and always be seen with smile and gentle personality. He likes to hug his friends and brothers.

 _Note =_

\- Hikaru uses Beast-Warrior and Beast monsters deck which focus on blocking monster's effect.

\- Thor is much more being "caring brother" to Loki (and more fluffy warrior than prideful one). and always count Tony as his brother as well (he says Tony and Loki like two peas in pod) and end up get beat by them...

\- *spoiler Loki is _really_ scare of Thor...*

\- Thor doesn't like when someone talking about his brothers in the bad ways.

 **Christopher "Chris" Taylor** \- A 19-years-old Riding duelist who often being a cynical type,doesn't seem to care about anything. In fact, he's kind at heart and willing to help others when they need. Although he always be seen eating vegetables, He has a "very" soft spot for sweets. He has to take the summer course because of his problem. His partner is Captain America (Synchro)

Captain America/Steve rogers - Strong sense of justice, Strict and serious at almost of everything. Although Cap always seems to have argument with his own partner (Cap is being too much parental-like to everyone, especially Chris.) he really trusts and believes in his partner. He seems to hide his past memories about his old friend...

 _Note =_

\- Christ's deck contains Warrior monsters which focus on defensing and blocking monster from attack or card effects (well, he's captain america's partner)

\- Captain america taking a main role of breaking argument between Tony and Loki but seems they don't care about his warning...

\- When Christ eats sweets or something that taste sweet, He will turn into another personality ( "Sweets hunger" as his family says) who seeks to eat/lust over the sweets. (and don't remember anything about it lol). * spoiler : this personality also effect to his dueling, making him become more insanity, aggression and sadist, his monsters also affected by this personality too...*

 **Edward Grant** \- Despite his timid and very shy personalities, He is a youth duelist champion who master at magic and trap cards. He takes summer course to study more dueling skill since he is interested in action dueling and other "special reason" His partner is Hulk (Fusion)

 **Hulk/Bruce Banner** \- Calm and Quiet personality, doesn't talk as much. Obey to all of his master commands. (Hulk seems to be OOC in here, lol)

 _Note =_

\- Most of Edward's deck contains magic and trap cards (mostly continue one) which focus on countering other monster's attack, card effect and preventing them from using monster to attack. also using them as his monsters as well.

\- Edward afraid of using his monster to attack or being attacked by opponent's monster.

\- Edward takes serious personality when dueling.

\- Instead of knowing about every heroes/villains, Edward knows almost everything about cards.

\- All of 5 children, Edward is the one whose deck has the least monsters.

 **Jessica "Jessy" Shannon** \- Naive and Cheerful Young action duelist from french rich family, She takes summer course to kill her free time. Her partner is Wasp (Pendulum)

 **Wasp/ Janet van Dyne** \- Only Heroine of avengers. She always support her partner to be herself and quit hiding her alter ego. Always be seen enjoy doing action duel with Jessy.

Note =

\- Jessy's deck focus on Pendulum summon and summon a lot of monsters in a few turn. Most of her monsters are mix type of monsters.

\- Jessy is very hot-blood and eager to duel when there is action duel occur. Though, she hates to lose with action duel.

\- Actually, Jessy, the action duelist, is like her alter ego. She has to keep this secret since her parents don't want her to be an action duelist (When being with her parents, she is just becoming a polite person.)

\- She also has other 2 monsters which are S.A. (Shield's agent) Black widow and S.A (Shield's agent) Hawkeye too, which are used for pendulum summoning Wasp. so, they are another ace monsters.

 **Manino Giordani** \- a part time chef who has to take the full time role of summer course teacher. He always act like a gentleman but he is really sensitive and his emotion is easily broke. His deck is focus on easily summoned cooking-related monster so that, he could teach his students how to do every methods of summoning.

 _Note =_

\- He's good guy and just a "normal" part time chef, always dreams to be a chef in luxury restaurant.

\- His emotion easily broke when someone complain about his cooking skill. (though he has really good cooking skill, he just don't have much confidence in his own skill.)

\- He has twin little brother.

 **Nick Fury** \- Principle of "Special Headquarters for Inter-method, ability Enhancing and developing your Learning, Dueling school" , A Mystery principle who seems to know about avengers really well...

 ***************************************May updates info later...**********************************************************

Thank you very much for reading this stupid crossover idea of mine again ; w ; you know, I like to think of new crossover but can't continue nor finish them. wwbut who knows, I would continue doing this and the previous fiction too. Can you suggest me too? ^w^


	2. Insert Chapter ? : Christmas gift

_**Introduction note :** Ok, I wanted to making the 1st chapter of this fiction but I don't have much inspiration to do them yet ; w ; (well, the first chapter of this avengers card wars au is really look likes some kind of brainstorming not full one yet until now ) I really determined to upload something about this so, I decide to share this little fiction with you too :D This chapter were made before I can even make the information chapter! hope you like it! _

**_PS. The characters belong to their right owners and sorry, if there are many OOC here! = w =_**

* * *

 **Avengers Card wars : "Christmas gift"**

* * *

 ** _Day XX December Year XXXX_**

It was a snowy day in my hometown, I'm in my home as always, why am I not go to school as usual? well, I won't bothering go to school Today since the snow just close it for us. seriously, who wants to go to it anyway. There a lot of idiot people so, I wouldn't want to have a friend like them cause they just don't understand meaning of my inventions and always make fun of me, saying that I have a toy as my friend and being a nerd. my parents? oh right, they're at work. actually, I would say they are their the main home, doing "important"job everyday and rarely come to this "optional home" where the "unimportant boy" is there.

I can see many people going to shopping mall and brought a lot of presents from my window, sound like they were having a party or celebrate something...and when I look at the calendar, I find that it's Christmas eve. no wonder why they are really happy like that. The family are talking about getting more presents and party, the kids were asking their parents if the big fat guy in red, I mean the Santa? or whatever that they call would come to their house and giving them a gift and they are saying how they are really "well-behaved" this year.

Christmas eve or not, it's just another "boring day" to me, how could they believe there were something like magic and miracle? I never seen the Santa something or another magical creatures. well, they couldn't be real since no one can see them and there aren't any evidence of them. It's just fairly tale and a lie...

"Oh, It's Christmas eve? already? what do you want this year? my dear?" my parents said, I still don't know why I call to them.

"I don't want anything. I just...Um...I...when are you coming back home?" that was the silly thing that I always ask, although that I already know the answer...

"Sorry, dear. we will come home late again...We will come early next..." They said, always said. I have heard that since I was 5. until now, this 10 years old kid still hearing the same sentence, the apologize word.

"I know, I know. Ok, Love you too, bye!" I didn't let them finish since it's always the same words. I have heard it too many times and hearing more will only make me even more angry and my tears starting to flow out...

To be honest, Seeing those children having the happy time with their parents make me feel little lonely and jealous...,I...,...I wouldn't say I want something like that since I got what I "basically need" (well, at least, my parents are doing their job, I think) and my robots and other inventions can do most of house work. but it seems these aren't enough for me, I want...want...I...I won't say I need someone who I could talk with...seriously...

then, I heard the group of children outside talking,

"let's go and ask a Santa for gift!" some annoying kid said

"yeah, I would ask him for a lot of toys" the boy saying

"can we ask the him? really?" another boy saying

"YES! he is waiting for us at the shopping mall! tomorrow!" the girl saying

"Oh! I can't wait! I want to ask him right now!" another children saying

How could we ask him for a gift? Santa isn't a real! He was only a fat adult who has fake long white beard and dressing in white-red! Can't they tell the difference?! Those thing are ridiculous! I think, but it's seem listening to those words make me want to go there too... I wonder why...maybe just to prove it's real or not?

and on the next day, I'm not sure why I am going to the mall by myself (since my parents are busy, you know) and wait in the line of foolish children who think they could ask something for the big fat red guy who keep sitting on the chair and behind him was a poor decoration Christmas tree...

Those idiot seems to be happy to sit on that guy...and the Santa guy seems to able to speak only a few sentences like "What do you want for Christmas, my dear?" , "You will get that if you behaved good" "Merry Christmas to you" heh, what a nonsense! how could he makes my wish came true? I think I'll pass and go back home...

"Where do you think you are going? my son? why don't you come here and tell me what do you want for Chirstmas?" the fat guy asks

It's my turn already? I think I was died waiting in this line, and the fat guy asking me for my wish? well, it's nothing to lose I guess...so, I just walk to him and let him carry me on his lap.

"I will say that I didn't want anything since I think you couldn't do it, grumps. but I do wish for something that would be easy for you, I want only a friend who I could talk with"

what am I doing? I suppose to go back home, not to telling this guy what I wanted. he wasn't look like he would get me a someone or anything...

"I'm sure that you would get a friend someday, if you..."

"behaved good and Merry Christmas to you right? I have heard of that for hundred times now, can I go now?"

Hearing my wish, he laughing and said,

"hohoho, my, my, but I would say, you really could, if you open your heart"

"What?"

"Open your heart, be brave and accept the others and you would get a friend in no time, my son."

"er...thanks grumps, I guess. Can I go home now?"

"Sure son, and Merry Christmas to you" he then gave me a hug, and put me down, I...I don't need a hug old man!

On the way back home, I was thinking about the words that grumps Santa said to me " _Open your heart, be brave and accept the others_ " heh, so funny! Open my heart, be brave and accept the others? why would those things would help me getting a friend?! I already done all of that! right?! I open my heart to those idiots and be brave to show them all of my inventions...what could possibly can go wrong? they still didn't accept me, saying that I'm weird! I have a toy as a friend and I'm the shame of my family because my own parents never came to the school activities...maybe it's another lies like my parents always do, leaving me lonely and said they will come back home, like all those adult always do...I really hate them. Someday, I will show them that I wasn't like that, I can do many things and mark my words, _I will make them pay..._

and when I back home, I found that there was some strange boy stand inside my house, staring at my inventions. He's wearing green clothing and a cloak, sound like he's out from a Fantasy , maybe a Halloween party? no, no, perhaps he's been waiting for Christmas party. Hey! wait a minute! how could he comes inside my house?! I think I forget to lock the door again...

"Who are you? What are doing in my house?" I ask him.

"This is your house? the mystery green clothing boy asks me

"Yes, It'..." before I finish the line, the boy suddenly ask me again,

"What are these iron and metal things?"

"Huh? Excuse me?" I asks him again, Can't believe what have I heard. It's might be something that I imagine.

"I said, what are those things?" The boy said, pointing at my inventions.

"Did You really interested in them? really? I ask him, since no one have said something like this to me before, and he was like he's really interested in them since his eyes don't seems to anywhere but the invention as I speak to him.

"They're my inventions, as you see that's the prototype for my birthday celebrator, these are my cooker and those are...blah blah blah..."

how could I end up explain and showing these things to him? didn't he know that they are robot that build for helping us in daily life? but he seems to be amazed when I do, he gives me a look of "wow! COOL! AWESOME! I never seen that before!" I can see his shiny eye when he looks one of them and it's the first time to have someone interested in them.

"Wow! sounds so cool, so you are the blacksmith? but you don't look like a dwarf to me cause the real dwarf would be bigger and having a lot of muscles...maybe a summoner? aren't you? or you are a mage like me?"

"Blacksmith?! Dwarf?! Summon...mage...what are you talking about?!" now I get confuses from those word, is he crazy? or he just reading too much fiction? those things aren't real and there aren't anything like that,right?

"Opps, sorry. I forget that I wasn't in Asgard anymore, but your iron things are so AWESOME that I can't control my excitement"

"Asgard? I never heard that name before, it isn't in Europe nor America I suppose."

"What is Europe and America?"

"It's where we are standing right now! are you dumb?!"

"I never heard any of them, if my memories doesn't trick me, I think this place is called Midgard"

"What's Midgard? are you saying that you came from another world?"

"Ya bet! I came from Asgard! and this place is the one of 9 realms, the center of Yggdasill"

"Woah! woah! you're telling me that you're the alien?"

"Hey! watch it, I'm an Asgardian! not the alien"

"Asgardain huh? do you really think I would believe it? ha!, prove it" I never believe in those magical things, and he does looks like a "normal" boy to me (except for his dreamy-like clothing).

"Prove it huh? hmm,...Oh, I got it! Say, Would you like to see something even more AWESOME?" he asks me again, seems to be very happy this time.

"Is there anything awesome than my inventions?"

"hehehe, Just watch and learn"

I don't know what's he doing this time, It's look likes he's preparing something, acting weird, and there's something coming from his hands, like a kind of energy. He also saying a lot of the words that I couldn't understand while doing that too. then, the energy transforms into many shapes such as an animal like a horse, a dragon, a goat etc. while he show me his magic tricks, he speaking such as "my mother and I was riding that one before!", "that one was our first meal that my brother try to cook", blah, blah, blah...,I'm not a very good listener but his shows are amazing, I never feel bored watching them, it's feel like a child who watch cartoon for the 1st time I can say,

"What...was that?..." I asks, curious at the things that he had shown me.

"It's called magic! See! I'm Asgardian cause In Asgard, we can use magic!"

Magic is real? really? I don't care but I really wanted to watch him do it again. so,

"C...Can you do it again? please?" I don't know why I begging him like that...

"Sure! I still have a lot to show you!" He smiles and seems wanting to continue doing that.

Then, He has shown many so called "magic" things for me and we were laughing and having a good time together. I never have someone who I could really talk with, even my own parents are too busy with their work. if the school have someone like this, I would love to go there everyday! After long hours of showing and talking about inventions and magics, We finally lay down near Christmas tree, sharing some information about ourselves.

"You still don't tell me what are you doing in my house" I ask him, since he doesn't give an answer yet.

"Well, how could I start, hmm...er...um...At first, I was going to do some surprise for my family, like showing them that I learns many magic today. but thing doesn't seems to really well, I cast the wrong spell, the dimension traveling actually, and I end up in your house. and after that, I realize that I can't move my eyes from your inventions...I'm really sorry to do that without your permission but I swear that I didn't touch anything yet!"

Another kid with a warm family. oh, how great it is...

"So, why do you live alone in your house? where are your parents?" he asks me again.

"My parents are always busy, they always come to home late. but who cares! I don't need them to live"

"Mine too sometimes, but I do have my brother to play with"

"I'm an only child"

"Oh, I...I see, It must be really lonely, why don't you play with another children? do you have any friends?"

"I don't have and don't need friends"

"huh?"

"Look! I hate them all ok?!,My parents didn't even come celebrate my birthday and always miss everything about me!, Is their work important than their only son?! and Those children, those idiot, always picking on me, saying that I'm weird and make fun of me!"

I said that because his positive thinking are getting on my nerves, it's like he has everything that he wants but I don't. He doesn't understand my feeling right now. Both of us are quiet for a few minutes. Then, I look at him. His smiling are gone now and making a really sad face to me. I think I just make him angry, like I always do with those idiot. but this time, it's feel quite different from before since I wouldn't care even I said that, but this time, I feel bad when I saying that to him. Seem, the fat old man's word echoed in my head... _Open your heart..._ I think,I should...no, I must say something to apologize him. but before I could say anything, and instead of angry at me, the boy said something...

"Then, Let me be your 1st friend!

"What?!"

"Let's be friends! I like your inventions and you like my magic, right?"

"Me, as your friend? Really?"

"Of course! and why not? If you think that you are really saying bad things to me, it's not! My dad said something even worse than you and we always have an argument but we still love each other! My mom always said everyone is different, we must learn to accept other and like the way they are!"

How could he know about my thinking?! Did he use his magic to read my mind?! and Why he still want to be my friend? after I say something like that to him. he must be really an idiot than everyone that I've met.

"Fine! do what you want! I don't even care!"

He doesn't said anything but smiles at me. His smiles seems so warm and make me feel,...happy.

...

* * *

I don't care if this boy really are the gift from that fat...I mean, The Santa. but meeting him...was the amazing thing in my life. He teaches me many things, and we have a lot of happy time together. He did change my view of this world. even I am the most miserable person in this world, I still have a good thing in my life...I want to thank you the old man, for giving such a wonderful gift to me. but it's seems the party doesn't last long, our time together seems to be really short, no, No NO! I don't want it to be ended yet! Can I stop the time so, it wouldn't over so soon?...it's really stupid things that I can think right now. There were a mystery portal in my house and he said he must go back now. Before he leaves, we say a one last good bye...

 _"We will meet again, I promise!"_

 _"It's not like I'll wait until that time. and I don't care if you broke it. seriously!"_

 _"hahaha, Then, I swear with my Asgardian's pride that I won't broke it ok?"_

 _"Whatever!"_

And I let him go, let my 1st and best friend go back to his home, it's really hard but why would I really care?! but there are so many tears in my eyes, why I can't stop crying after his leaving...

although, all my heart want to keep him here, I don't want him to leave like my parents always did, but I realized, even my parents's leaving, they still come back home. so, maybe he's too. I still don't know who is he and his name yet (nor does he) but I will never forget him. Something tell me that we would meet again maybe because a promise that we already made before saying a goodbye. I will keep it, no matter how long it takes...I will always wait for him... _waiting for my first_ _friend_...

* * *

 ***End***

 **(Talkative)Author's end note :**

 **Here goes! all of my best idea right now!** **And Wow, I never thought to came this far! You know, I'm not really good at making a long story (can do only a concept) and I have never been wrote such a long fiction before. and After I write this, I was like "OMG! What's this?!"**

 **Thank you very much for reading this, and hope you enjoy it :)**

 **PS. Sorry for my bad English ^^; and You'll know who are these boys later, I promise! :D (but somehow, I feel that you are already know them...)**


	3. ACW - Ep1

_**Note time! :**_ Sorry for taking it too long for writing this chapter ; w; ; w ; I was too busy at my work. anyway, I'm starting to re watch Disk war avengers and Arc-v to get more idea. so, if you are interested , has a question or wanna talk about this, feel free to send some :D this is my first fiction that I really feel so much with inspiration and determination to do more! w so, every of your comments are really mean so much to me!

 ** _PS. The characters belong to their right owners and sorry, if there are many OOC here! = w =_**

* * *

 **Avengers card battle ep.1 : Summer school of Dueling, Here I go!**

* * *

*Flash back scene* In some dimension, There were heroes, who fight for justice and beat the crime, Many of them are doing their job to save people everyday, including The Avengers, Ironman, Captain america, Thor, Loki, Hulk and Wasp, or the mightiest heroes on earth also doing those job. but one day, There was a one different case to solve...

Avengers, the mighty heroes who protect the earth, are now fighting against the most powerful being of the universe. Avengers are not able to stand a chance against him...

"That's can't be...!" Captain america said, while blocking another attack.

"Even our power combined?" Wasp supports, She and her team were giving everything to that attack but it's seem has no effect to him...

*Hulk grunt*

"So, this is the power of greatest being..." Thor said,

"And it's power is increasing! at this rate, we might not able to hold back anymore!" Loki shouts,

Using all power to attack the evil, Avengers are now really tried from fighting but they still not holding back and keep fighting..., The evil that they fought begin to say something...

"You are powerless, avengers!. That's only do me a scratch! Why don't you just give up and run away like others, just look at your pitiful planet...Everyone, everything are now gone. Why do you still fight?"

"We won't give up! and you'll have to go through us first! " Ironman the leader of Avengers interrupts, as others agree with him.

"I already make a easier choice for you but you still reject it? let's see if you can resist this! hehehehehahahaha!" The evil laughs as he generate black-hole like power and engulf all avengers into it...

"What is that?"

"On your guard, everyone!"

"I won't lose!"

*Hulk starting grunting and blocking the attack*

"Loki, start our blocking spell!"

"Roger, brother!"

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

...

...

...

...

* * *

"Black hole? Oh, crap! it destroys all of my monsters!" Akira Akatsuki said in shocked, he might not able to win if he doesn't have any monster left but instead of shocked, he still grin at his opponent.

"Why you can still smiling?" His opponent asks.

"Black hole might destroy my monsters but that's also destroy yours!" Akira said with confident.

"What?"

"and I still have this! I special summon Red toy knight from my hand!"

"That's can't be!"

"Now, Red toy knight attack him directly! Knight sword's slash!"

Akira's opponent LP is now at 0. and the crowd are cheering for him, It's really great victory. The announcer are shouting "AND THE WINNER IS AKIRA AKATSUKI!"

"I did it! Now I'm the most greatest duelist in the world!" Akira looks at everyone who cheers for him and see that his family also shouting his name together with the crowd...

"AKIRA, AKIRA, AKIRA , AKIRA!" the crowd shouting his name, Akira was really happy...

"AKIRA AKIRA AKIRA"

"AKIRA AKIRA..."

"Akira Akatsuki!"

The similair voice shout, that makes Akira wake up from his dream and see his teacher staring from in front of the class and his friends who are surround him are trying to laugh at him.

"That was only a dream? "Akira thought, he was dreaming about being Duelist Champion all along but and somehow act in sleep during his class...he then, gives his teacher a look of "guilty face"

"Y...Yes?..Teacher Hajime.." Akira was really embarrassed, _please be nice..._ is what in Akira's mind right now...

His teacher give a _calm_ angry look to him and it was a uncomfortable aura surround him and cover around the classroom and then his teacher ask,

"Oh, mister champion. I see you have a good dream, But could you tell me what I have said about your holiday again?"

"...I...I think you said, we couldn't wait for it. and have fun with it,...r...right sir?" Akira said with shiver voice as he feels nervous because that's all that he could hear before he sleeps in the class.

"Hmmm, Let's see. Ah, Yes, right. of course, I said that" His teacher said, Akira feels relief but...his teacher still staring at him and talk more,

"And if you are _carefully listening_ , you will hear that I just assign an essay homework to write about your holiday and I would like to hear from you first, Akira Akatsuki"

"Excuse me?...but but..." Akira shocked, he was in real trouble, he thought.

"And if you don't, you know about your grade, right?" Mr. Hajime said with loud but calm voice, hinting that he is really upset for Akira's behavior today.

"Yes sir..." Akira accept with dry giggle, He _is really_ in trouble right now...

after school, some of his friends talking about how they will spend their holiday. Akira doesn't wait to talk with his friend but instead of that, He is in hurry and goes to home quickly before his friends could ask him about his holiday.

"I bet, he forget to send his registration form again"

"You know how reckless he is, always forget something. but he got a huge amount of Luck. maybe he might make it on time."

"I suppose so,"

Akira ran as fast as he could and rush to home. Akira has been waiting for his holiday, so, he could do the thing he loves other than going to his normal school, the dueling. "This time, I will train and become a greatest duelist ever!" he thought, as he running.

When he finally got home, His elder brother, Hikaru Akatsuki , is waiting for him in front of the door.

"How's your day..." Hikaru said but his brother wasn't listening to him at all.

"Great!" Akira answer him even he was not listening to his brother cause he was really in hurry and then, he goes up to his room.

Hikaru give a sigh with tried expression but he knows that Akira is always being like this and he is his brother after all. so, he just follow him up to his room.

Back in Akira's room, Akira is finding his form for the dueling summer school but it's seem that he couldn't find any...

"Where is it? where is it? where is it? I think I place it here!" Akira is really nervous and angry, He thought that he place it somewhere in his room but he couldn't remember any. He is now searching at his desk, his box, his closet but still can't find any of them.

"If you are finding this, it's right here, Akira." Hikaru entering his room and said, he is holding his brother forms on the left hand.

"Hikaru! you're the life saver!" Akira said, while thanking his brother.

"It would be easier if you just tidying your room, Akira" Hikaru said while showing that Akira is making his room in mess again.

"Ops, sorry Hikaru. But I will do it later ok?"

"and If you want to go, don't forget your duel disk too" Hikaru said while giving him his duel disk and then leave. Akira quickly grab it and changing his clothes for going out. and when he finished. He is checking if he will forget something again, and ready to go out.

"Wait, Akira! Don't you slow little bit down for your brother?" Hikaru said, while running to him. He also get his duel disk and his registration form.

"I am waiting for you, don't worry!" Akira notices that Hikaru also changing his clothes "Don't tell me you are going to join the summer school too?" Akira asks, Hikaru doesn't say anything about entering the dueling school before.

"Of course!, it might be fun and I got a plenty of time until the high school interview"

"Great! Then, let's go brother!"

"Hang on, I almost forget" Hikaru said, while took something from his registration folder. It's was a letter to his brother "It's just arrived before you come home and it's from Dad"

"What? why didn't you tell me earlier? Let's see if dad sent something to me" Akira said, while opening the letter. "Oh, a letter from dad! I will read it"

"Dear, My sons. I'm sorry for not coming home and celebrate your birthday in this year, Akira. The project still need to research and it might take a longer time than I expected. Anyway, I'm hope that you two are doing fine. Hikaru, I own you a big apologize but please take care of your brother for a little longer. and do not worry, I will write to you two often. Love by dad, Nozomu Akatsuki. PS. Akira, I have something for your birthday, just flip this letter to the back"

Akira flip to the back of letter. There were two cards, one is black card and another one is white.

"The monster cards for me? wow! They seems to be really COOL monsters. Dad, you are so AWESOME!" Akira is really happy, Hikaru is smiling too.

"I'm always glad when dad write a letter to us and I bet you are really happy since you got your birthday presents" Hikaku said

"I really am. but it might be great if we could call him, or maybe see him for once." Akira said, he looks like depressed and Hikaru seeing that, He doesn't want his brother to feel sad so,he changes to another topic.

"Oh! Aren't we suppose to hurry? this is the last day of registration! Akira" Hikaru said, hoping that his brother will feel happier.

"Oh right! The duel school! I almost forget! let's hurry, Hikaru!" Akira said after put the new monsters in his extra deck.

"Right right." Hikaru follow him, he glad that Akira is back to be a happy boy again.

After that, Akatsuki brothers went to many school and trying to enter it but it wasn't really get along with their plans...

"Excuse me? is this school full yet?" Akira said with high hope that it wasn't full.

"I'm so sorry, the course is now full. but would you like to enter the next year? I can book it for you two"

"No, thanks. We will..." Hikaru trying to say some nice good bye but Akira is just interrupt him.

"Hikaru, let's go to another!" Akira said while dragging his brother with him.

"Oh, dear. Akira slow it down!" Hikaru mumble while running with him.

after long search of summer school, Akira and Hikaru find that Most them are already full since yesterday, some of them just full before they arrived. The Akatsuki brothers are now really tried and hungry. and they took some rest for a while.

"Damn it! Now, I couldn't make my dream came true..." Akira is really tired and upset.

"Chill out, Akira. I think, it will be some left for us" Hikaru tries to comfort his brother

"and I'm really hungry! If I've known that they're all full, I would eat before finding the new one!" Akira said.

Hikaru is also hungry too but he didn't say anything about it, and then he notices that there are a restaurant near them.

"Maybe we could eat something first and start looking again." Hikaru said,

"What are you talking about? is there a restaurant near here?" Akira said, he still angry and hungry and his brother pointing at the restaurant which in front of them to him. "Oh! great! I'm really hungry! let's eat, Hikaru!" He is now happy and It's like a life saver for him since he was so tired and hungry right now.

"Ok! Let's go!"

They enter the resturant, it's quite small like some shop but inside of it isn't bad at all cause it's really clean with some small of light surround the room. The shop owner might like Japanese noodles shop style mixing with home atmosphere.

"Ah, Welcome customers!" The shop owner greet them. "What would you like for today?"

"I would like 2 ramen noodles please." Hikaru orders, Akira is still looking at the menu.

"and 1 super extra double Tempura please!" Akira orders, Hikaru is giving him a look of "That's so expensive Akira!" and Akira is like "I don't care cause I'm really hungry right now!" and Hikaru was giving some sigh to him but he just let Akira order that.

"2 ramen noodles and 1 Extra Tempura are coming!" the chief repeat as he was cooking for them.

Another chief coming to serve them and talking with them.

"Let me guess, you two are finding the summer school?" The chief said,

"Yeah, how did you know?" Akira said before he is eating the ramen.

"Having a duel disk on our hands is telling him enough, Akira"

"Hahaha, Yes, you're right, Smart boy. Many customers were doing the same thing as yours. that remind me of my old memories..." The chief said, because seeing his customers has duel disk on hands remind him of his younger day.

"You are speaking like an old man, sir" Akira giving a comment and Hikaru is like "Akira! why do you say something like that?! He doesn't look old at all!" Hikaru is now trying to comfort the chief since his brother's comment is really hurt his nerves...

After talking and eating, the brothers are now full. Hikaru paid for the food and Akira feels so refresh and wants to find another school again.

"All right, Hikaru. Let's go! We still need to find a school for our summer!" Akira feels really confident and happy. He is now ready to move on again.

"Ok, we will get some before the dark!" Hikaru support him, seeing that his brother really eager to go. The brothers are thanking the shop for the food and is about to go outside but the chief that talk with them calling them.

"Hey, wait" The chief said, he notices that he forget to tell the brothers about something.

"What is it?" Akira said,

"Are you still going to find a school? aren't it suppose to be full by now?" The chief said.

"Yes, but we won't stop until we got one" Hikaru said, while Akira is agree with him.

"I think I know some school that still open. and well, My part time job is almost over. I could show you where" the chief said.

Akira and Hikaru feels that it's a good news but they just know this guy and doesn't even know his name. What should they do?

"I know, it's quite awkward. but I just want to help you guys and It isn't really far from here. so do you trust me?" The chief said as he remove his part time clothing off and change into his normal clothing.

"At least, give us your name please sir." Hikaru said, thinking that if something goes wrong he could call the police to catch the bad guy.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Manino Giordani"

"He might be a bad guy, we need to be careful. Akira" Hikaru is whispering to Akira "but he just give us a chance and seems really nice, Hikaru" Akira response. ""Relax, Hikaru. We already talked with him and I have a feeling that he is a nice guy" Akira said, he feels comfortable with this chief and thinking that he might just wanted to help them. Hikaru still not completely trust Manino "If he said so, I'll keep an eye for this mystery nice guy" Hikaru thought, before nod and agree with Akira.

"Ok, Mr. Manino. We trust you so, please show us the way"

"That's spirit, boys, now, please follow me. We will arrive at the school in no time." Manino said while showing the way to that school. "We will walk since it's really close." He adds.

The brothers and Manino were walking to the school, and when they arrive, it was the the building with 3 floors that wasn't quite new but nor too old. There was a sign or at least something like that above the building. _"Special Headquarters for Inter-method, ability Enhancing and developing your Learning, Dueling school"_ "wow! that's really loooooong name" Akira thought.

"and This is it, the school that I'm talking about!" Manino said, he really proud to introduce this school. Hikaru is feel uncomfortable with its look while Akira still amazed about it.

"Are you sure this is the duel school?" Hikaru whispering to his brother again,

"Don't worry, I'm sure that the outside is just a cover but inside is good, Hikaru" Akira still believe that this duel school is going to be great, despite the looks.

"Let's get inside and talk to the principle here, shall we?" Manino opens the door, and let the brothers get inside. Manino gives them a quick tour around this school.

The brothers go inside, seeing that the place is quite tidy and large which surprise to both Akira and Hikaru (Hikaru feels relief that he wasn't tricked by some unknown nice guy) There was 4 rooms in the first floor where they are and There was a big room like a small tennis cord and Akira asked Manino about it.

"That's action dueling room" Manino said "Are you the action duelist, Akira?" He asked Akira since he did interested in it.

"Not quite but I want to learn this course too" Akira answers, He really excited for it even thought he doesn't know what kind of dueling is it.

"Akira, Do you know about the action dueling?" Hikaru asked and Akira give him a look of "I don't really know but I think it's might be fun!" to him.

"It's special kind of dueling which monster and duelist become one and fight together" Manino said "And there was a special card that hidden in the filed which can both assist you or interrupt your opponent" Manino adds, Akira was really amuses for that and wonder if he could try some.

"I wonder if I could do the action dueling, becoming one with monsters, that would be fun!" Akira said, he is dreaming about doing the action duel.

"and what about you?, Hikaru" Manino asks

"Me? Ah, I...I'm not sure about it. I prefer normal dueling I guess...^^; " Hikaru answers,

"I see," Manino answer, Akira then ask for more question like how could you know about it, what kind of summoning method that you teach...blah blah blah. Hikaru look at Akira, seeing that his brother is really happy about this school is just enough to make him happy "He seems really happy, I better not to interrupt him." he thought and let them talking, Then, He looks to the opposite room and can see a motocycle and duel disk on it, "A motorcycle and dueling? I think I heard about it somewhere" Hikaru thought but he didn't ask Manino since he is busying explain about this school to Akira.

"Ah, we finally here" Manino said, "I'll go and talk to our principle, so please wait here for a few minutes." He then, enter the room leaving the boys standing there. "Is he gonna accept us?" Akira said to Hikaru "I bet he would cause we have come to this far" Hikaru answers, he is sure that his brother will get a summer school as he really wish for. After that, He then opens the door and shown the man who is wearing a black suit and eye-patch to Akira and Hikaru "Come in boys, Let's meet our principle, Dire...I mean! Mr. Nick Fury" Manino said,

"Greeting, boys. I can see you came here to assign in our school" Nick greets the boys, Hikaru and Akira were giving him a long pause.

"He looks more scary more than a principle" Hikaru thought,

"He looks so AWESOME! It's like he is a commander or something!" Akira thought,

"Why don't you tell me about yourself a little bit, perhaps I can find a suitable teacher for you" Nick continue,

"Hi!, Mr. Fury! I'm Akira akatsuki and I want to assign to your school! I can do only Xyz summon but I'm learning to do more." Akira said without hesitate cause he finally decides to study here and improve his skill. Hikaru is giving a little sigh, "Oh boy, Akira is really rude but it's can be helped anyway" He thought before he introduces himself.

"It's nice to meet you . I'm Hikaru Akatuski, Akira's brother. I can do Xyz and Synchro summon but I prefer the latter more. I'm glad that you would teach me to improve my skill" Hikaru said,

"Xyz and Synchro, I see. I would like to know more your skill, so, let's have a duel for that tomorrow and Mr. Manino will be your opponent, who is going first?" Nick asks, Akira and Hikaru is whipering, "Do you want to go first? Akira" Hikaru whispering, "Of course, I can't wait to duel right now" Akira response as he really excited about this. The two nod to each other and Akira said,

"I'll go first, please to meet you, Mr. Manino!" Akira said,

"That's spirit, AKira. Let's meet here by 9.00 a.m tomorrow and see how strong you are" Manino said

* * *

 **Avengers card battle ep.1 : Summer school of Dueling, Here I go! - The end**

* * *

PS. This suppose to be short ep but...I just adding too much ; w ; Please send some comment/reviews cause that's really inspired me.


End file.
